Episode 18
"Wish Upon a Star", known in Japan as "A wish to the stars! Let everyone be together fore~ver!!" (星にねがいを！みんなず～っと一緒！！ Hoshi ni negai wo! Minna zu~tto issho!!)https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/SmPC21, is the 18th episode of season 1 of Glitter Force, the 21st episode of the Japanese version, and the 18th episode overall. Synopsis ''The Glitter Force, Candy, and Pop prepare to celebrate the big Star Festival, unaware that Rascal has stepped up his sinister plan against them.''https://www.netflix.com/title/80057968 Major Events * The Glitter Force collects all 16 Glitter Charms, but Rascal steals all of them but the Star Charm, along with the Charm Chest. * Rascal kidnaps Candy and takes her to the Shadow Realm. Summary Emily is in her house. She asks Candy if she's ready for the upcoming Star Festival and says that she hopes to see a lot of shooting stars. Suddenly, Pop's magical picture book flies towards them and hits Emily in the face. Pop comes out of the book and receives an eager embrace from Candy. Meanwhile, in the Shadow Realm, Rascal touches his foot to a large lake, revealing the Wheel of Doom. He delights in the fact that the Wheel of Doom only has two more clicks to go before it's complete. Later, the Glitter Force, Candy, and Pop are in the Library of Legends. Chloe says that Candy is excited to see Pop again. Kelsey calls Pop cute, which gets Pop mad. Then, Lily calls Pop fierce. Pop gets so bashful that he walks backward and accidentally trips. April asks Pop what's going on in Jubiland, and Pop says that he came to check on how many Glitter Charms the team got. The Charm Chest contains 15 Glitter Charms out of the 16 that they need. Pop says that he heard that that was the case, but he couldn't believe it and had to come over to see for himself. He and Kelsey are optimistic about Queen Euphoria being revived and saving Jubiland. Nonetheless, Lily and April are still worried about Emperor Nogo's power. Emily cheers them up by reminding them of the picture book that represents the story of the Glitter Force. Most of its pages are blank, and Emily says that it's up to them what to draw on its pages. Emily suggests that while they're waiting for the final battle, they write wishes for the Star Festival. Pop and Candy are unfamiliar with this festival, and April explains that the Star Festival is a holiday that Chloe taught her about. The story behind the festival is that two stars, the Boy Star and the Girl Star, are separated by the Milky Way and can only cross to meet each other on the day of the Star Festival. Chloe adds that people celebrate the festival by writing wishes on slips of paper and attaching them to bamboo trees. Pop says that there is a similar festival in Jubiland: Pegasus Night. Kelsey asks what a pegasus is, and Pop responds by shapeshifting into a pegasus. The girls are amazed, and Emily wants to ride him. Pop explains that every year, the Pegasus constellation grants the pixies' wishes, which they make by lighting candles. Chloe agrees that Pegasus Night is like the Star Festival. April and Lily add that tonight, as well as it being the Star Festival, there will be a once-in-a-century opportunity to see a lot of shooting stars. Pop and Candy join the others in celebrating the Star Festival. April and Chloe have already written their first wishes. April wishes for Euphoria's revival and Chloe wishes for a happy ending for Jubiland. The five girls get to writing more wishes. Emily wishes to read every fairy tale in the world, Kelsey wishes to flip 50 "Japanese pizzas" in a row without dropping any, Lily wishes to be a famous artist with a beret, April wishes for a family trip, and Chloe wishes to walk the path of truth and virtue. Chloe's wish is so dramatic that Kelsey confuses it for a mission statement. The girls then hang up their wishes, and Emily adds the Star Charm to the bamboo for decoration. Candy and Pop write their own wishes; Candy wishes for cake while Pop wishes for the Glitter Force to collect all of the Glitter Charms. Candy then thinks about how much fun she's had with the girls, and she writes several wishes about them. After this, the team uses the book portal to go to Earth and catch the shooting stars. In the Shadow Realm, Rascal is thinking about Candy summoning the Tiara Charms used in Tiara Mode Torrent. He thinks that Candy has a secret power that is the key to finding the Miracle Jewel. Then, Brute appears behind Rascal, asking why he pulled him out of his belching practice to talk with him. Rascal tells Brute that he has a mission for him that he thinks he'll enjoy. That night, everyone, including the main characters, is gathered to see the shooting stars. The gang goes to the top of a hill to get to the best viewing spot in town. Pop says that the view reminds him of Jubiland and promises Kelsey and Lily that he'll take them there someday. Emily and Candy think about when they first met, and Emily tells Candy that it was because of her that she got to meet her friends. The two playfully argue about who is whose good luck charm. Then, the shooting stars begin, and the Pegasus constellation appears in the sky. Everyone in a group decides to make wishes on the shooting stars (even Candy, who is amazed that she gets even more wishes). April, Chloe, and Emily ask what Candy wished for, but Candy refuses to tell them, much to the others' dismay. As this is happening, Pop tells himself that Candy is more powerful than she seems and that he must protect her no matter what. Suddenly, Brute appears. He summons an unhappy ending, causing the sky to turn red and the stars to disappear. Brute ridicules the Glitter Force for wishing on stars, and Emily tells him that hoping for the future is their job and that unlike him, they actually have a future. Brute turns a bamboo tree into a Buffoon, which Glitter Sunny and Glitter Peace compare to broccoli. Candy tells the Glitter Force that once they defeat the Buffoon, they'll have all the Glitter Charms. However, the Buffoon is difficult to defeat. Using its chain arms and paper projectiles, it easily bowls over the Glitter Force. Candy tries to run out and help the team, but Pop stops her and says that the Glitter Force will be alright. As if in response, the Glitter Force gets right up again and keeps attacking. The Buffoon turns two slips of paper into a spear and uses it to create a strong wind, pushing the warriors back. Nonetheless, the girls continue to claw forward. Glitter Lucky is blown backward, but Sunny and Peace catch her. Lucky tells Brute that they'll do more than wish for a happy tomorrow; they'll give their all to make their own wishes come true. The Glitter Force lashes back with more force than before. Sunny and Spring engage in hand-to-hand combat with the Buffoon, Breeze destroys one of its chains by freezing it, and Peace destroys its paper projectiles with lightning. Lucky summons her spirit and uses Sparkle Storm against the Buffoon. However, the Buffoon counters with its own dark beam. Brute hits the Buffoon with his club to get it to shoot a larger beam. The beam starts to overpower Sparkle Storm, but the other four join in with Sparkle Fire, Sparkle Lightning, Sparkle Shot, and Sparkle Blizzard. The five attacks combined overwhelm the Buffoon and defeat it, releasing the final Glitter Charm: the Sunflower Charm. Brute teleports away, panicking because he'll be in trouble with Rascal, and everything returns to normal. As the girls watch the stars, the Sunflower Charm falls into Emily's hands. The girls cheer at having finally collected all 16 Glitter Charms. Pop tells the team to put the Sunflower Charm in the Charm Chest, and Emily gives the honor of doing so to Pop. However, before he can put it in, Rascal appears and steals the Sunflower Charm and the Charm Chest. Pop and Emily demand that he give the items back, but he refuses. Pop explains to the others that Rascal is from the Shadow Realm, as they haven't seen him before. Rascal then uses his magical card deck to kidnap Candy. Before anyone can do anything about it, he teleports away with her. Somberly, the girls and Pop return to the hideout and see the wishes Candy made. The episode ends with a close-up of Candy's wish to remain friends with the others forever. Characters Glitter Force * Emily / Glitter Lucky * Kelsey / Glitter Sunny * Lily / Glitter Peace * April / Glitter Spring * Chloe / Glitter Breeze Pixies * Candy * Pop Villains * Brute * Rascal * Buffoon Minor Characters * Emily's Mother * Lily's Mother * April's Mother * April's Father (in April's imagination) * April's Siblings (in April's imagination) Trivia * The Star Festival, also known as Tanabata, is a real-life Japanese holiday. Chloe is implied to be of Japanese descent, which is probably why she taught the others about it. * April's father is shown for the first time. ** In the Japanese version, this is the second time he's shown. The first time is in the Japanese episode 19, which takes place between the English Episode 16 and Episode 17. * The combination of Sparkle Fire, Sparkle Lightning, Sparkle Shot, and Sparkle Blizzard is called "Glitter Force Spirit Blast". This name is never used again. * Pop erroneously refers to the Charm Chest as the "Glitter Chest". This error never happens again. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Https://glitterforce.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Glitter Force (series) Season 1 EpisodesGlitter Force (series)